


A Truly Wonderful Helper

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Well attacking the base of Team Skull Duke runs into two grunts named Missy and Tracie. The two girls enlist Duke's "help" in figuring who a top belongs to. As it turns out the boy is very good at "helping" and gets distracted which means his pokemon must do what he set out to do: take down Team Skull. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AND SWEARING!





	A Truly Wonderful Helper

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It is owned by Nintendo.

A Truly Wonderful Helper

Dressed in his blue hat, shirt, and shorts Duke charged through the headquarters of Team Skull intent on getting the young girls Pokémon back. His gray eyes searched for his next opponent as he wandered the halls of the base. As he neared the end of the hallway he heard raised voices inside and grabbed a pokeball ready to summon one of his team. But the pokeball hit the floor all words and thoughts were drained from his lips when he opened the door.   
In front of him stood two female Team Skull grunts naked from the waist up and they appeared to be arguing.  
“Tracie for the last time the top is mine.”   
“Missy the top is mine. Look it even has the name Grunt on the back.”  
Tracie slapped her forehead in annoyance, “You idiot we’re both called “Grunt” that doesn’t prove anything.”   
Finally both girls noticed Duke still frozen at the door.  
“Who the hell are you?!” Missy questioned   
Duke was knocked out of his state and was blushing trying very hard to hide his erection but was failing. The two girls noticed and both of their expressions became almost feral. Being locked up with all these limp dick stupid male grunts had made these two ladies very needy, and well they had survived on toys and even each other they both carved the real thing and this trainer was the one to walk into there den. As Tracie walked behind the boy and slowly pushed the door closed behind him. She then leaned over and grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into her bare chest causing the boy to shiver from excitement.   
“What’s your name cutie?” Tracie breathed hotly into his ear  
“D-Duke” he stuttered out  
Missy then swayed over and Duke couldn’t help himself as he watched her breast bounce with each step. The girl noticed this and her grin increased. As she reached him Missy placed her finger on his chin and raised it so his eyes were looking at her face.  
“Well Duke you see me and my roommate here are having a little argument over whose’s top this is and we could really use your help. What do you say?” The boy simple nodded. This caused Missy to jump in joy which forced to Duke to watch her breast move with her body.   
Missy’s grin turned to a smirk as she gently grabbed Duke’s hands that were covering himself and placed them on her breasts and began to rub them. Soon she took her own hands off and Duke was doing it on his own. The girl’s groans were telling the boy he was doing a good job. Until he was violently pulled away and forced onto his knees.   
“Tracie what the hell!” Missy yelled  
“It’s not fair you get him to yourself and besides I’m a damn near waterfall here.” Tracie.  
Meanwhile Duke was staring at the sight in front of him. The slit in between Tracie’s legs was dripping with moisture and there was a puff of brown hair on top.   
“Stop staring and start licking.” Tracie said gently nudging him with her foot.   
With a shrug Duke began to lick around her slit keeping attention to the near top. The boy could hear Tracie muttering above him. Until it seemed the girl had enough and grabbed him by his hair and slammed his tongue deep inside her as her legs clamped down on his head like a vice. After a few moments he felt her body shake and her legs releases him. Duke stood back up and saw that Tracie had collapsed onto a bed.  
“Arceus, Shit you can you eat a girl out. We’re keeping you.”   
Duke raised an eyebrow at that but the comment was forgotten as Missy gently pushed him on the bed and straddled him.   
“I guess it’s your turn now.” She said as she removed his shirt and nearly growled at the sight of growing abs on his chest. “You work out?”  
Duke blushed, “I train with my Pokemon.”  
Missy’s never ending grinned increased as she licked from his abs to the top on his shorts which she pulled down painstakingly slow. Her eyes widened at the size of the bulge in his blue boxers. She soon got over the shock and pulled down the boxers too and gasped at the size. Well it was not huge it was monstrous comparted to what the two had seen before and her mouth was watering waiting for a taste. Missy gave the shaft a lick from the base all the way to the tip and gave his balls a little squeeze and gave a kiss to the tip.  
“I can’t have you exploding just yet.” She winked at him as she dropped her shorts to show a pair of Clefairy panties. The next moment she threw those to side to reveal her own slit with a landing strip of red hair on top. She then crawled up the bed and lined up there genitals before she slid down to the base of his dick. “YES! I’ve missed this. Cum whenever you want to. You’ve earn it.” She said before she started slamming herself up and down. The poor boy only lasted until she finished her sentence before he blew his load. The rest of the time was a blur to Duke as Missy came with a loud primal yell and collapsed next to Duke on the bed. Tracie took her place and rode the boy for what seemed like hours until she too collapsed on the other side of him. They soon fell sleep   
The long forgotton Poke Ball that Duke had dropped when he entered the room shook and out popped his Alolan Raichu Spark. The pokemon floated toward the bed and smiled at the fact that his human had finally found mates and psychically pulled a bed sheet over the three causing the two girls to cuddle closer to Duke. But as cute as that was they still had to save the little girls pokemon. Using its psychic powers Spark summoned two more poke balls and released the creatures inside. One was Duke’s starter the Decidueye named Bow, and his Arcanine Fury.  
“Good news Duke has finally found mates. The bad news is he got distracted and it is up to us to save the little girls pokemon. Fury stay here and guard our trainer and his mates, Bow let’s go.” The Raichu psychically told the others as he and Bow left the room. Fury meanwhile simply sat down and watched his human and mates sleep.   
The next few minutes for the Pokémon duo consisted of either Spark psychically throwing people out of the way or Bow trapping them with his ghostly airs. Until they reached the throne room. Gumza was all ready for a speech for the foolish trainer but that was thrown out the window when a Raichu and a Decidueye busted down his door. They looked at the cowering pokemon in the corner and nodded to each other. The next moment the grunts were pinned to the wall with ghost arrows and Gumza was hanging upside down.  
“You and your team will release this pokemon and leave this place.” Spark ordered   
Gumza quickly nodded and was dropped to the floor and with a gesture the rest of the team headed out and within an hour the rest of Team Skull had gone as well. Well this was going on Spark had teleported the pokemon back to the young girl, and reappeared shocked.  
“We have to get Duke Lille was kidnapped.” The Raichu said as he teleported himself and Bow back to the room Duke was in.   
“Duke wake up. We need to go.” Spark spoke  
Duke bolted upright and stared at the his pokemon nodded, and got quickly dressed. He then saw a pen and paper and wrote the two girls a note. He gave them a smile and his Raichu teleporting him out of there.  
Missy awoke with a large yawn the next morning and knew something was missing. She frowned slightly as she saw that Duke was gone. She not so gently kicked Tracie and the other girl awoke.   
“He’s gone.” Missy said  
“What! But I wanted to make him my Oran Berry pancakes.” Tracie pouted   
Missy rolled her eyes and that is when she noticed the note.  
Missy, and Tracie last night was well amazing but I still have to go on journey. Hopefully we’ll meet again, but if you are ever on Melemele Island and in Hau oli city look me up. I live on route 1 my mom would love to meet you two.  
Love Duke.  
As Missy finished reading letter Traice had explored the rest of the hideout.  
“The bastards left out us!”  
“Tracie how do you feel about staring over? How about on Melemele island?” The girl asked  
“Sounds good but where will we live?”  
Missy smiled, “I think I got that figured out.” After the got dressed she threw a pokeball and out popped an Abra. “Abra can you teleport me and my friend to this island and this route?” The small pokemon nodded as the next moment the three teleported   
They landed in front of a house as a woman with long brown hair came out with a Meowth following her.   
“Oh my are you two alright?” The woman asked  
“We’re fine are you Duke’s mom?”  
“You know my son?”  
“Yeah we’re friends of his.”  
“Well any friend of my son is a friend of mine.”   
“In that case could we stay with you for a little while? We are currently in-between places to live.” Missy said  
The woman’s gave a gentle smile, “Of course you can. But I’m afraid the only room available is Dukes and you two will have to share is okay?”  
Both girls grinned to each other. “That works out perfectly.”   
“Well then girls welcome home.” The woman said as the door closed behind the three of them. 

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories.


End file.
